Zekrom
|backcolor = |name = Zekrom |jname = (ゼクロム Zekuromu) |image = Zekrom.png |ndex = 644 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation V |pronun = ZEH-krom |hp = 100 |atk = 150 |def = 120 |satk = 120 |sdef = 100 |spd = 90 |total = 680 |species = Deep Black Pokémon |type = / |height = 2.9 m |weight = 345 kg |ability = Teravolt |color = Black |gender = Unknown }} Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekuromu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon White. It does not have a gender. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and will appear on the box art of Pokémon White. Zekrom is the Deep Black Pokémon. Zekrom's unique ability is called Teravolt. It has a move called Fusion Bolt that can be combined with Reshiram's Fusion Flare, creating a stronger attack. It also learns a new move called Bolt Strike, which it learns at level 100, that does 130 Electric damage, as opposed to Reshiram's Blue Flare. Zekrom and Reshiram were once one whole Pokémon, according to old tales. Appearance Zekrom is a large, black draconian Pokémon that seems to share its theme with its counterpart, Reshiram. It has piercing red eyes and dark gray to black skin that seems to be armour-like. It has a large, generator-like tail and long mane that ends in a tip, both seem to glow in an iridescent blue color. It also has a set of black wings behind its three-clawed arms. Evolution Zekrom does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite = Dragonspiral Tower N's Castle (White) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Dragonspiral Tower (Black 2 only) |b2w2rarity = One }} Pokédex Entries |name = Zekrom |black = Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail. |white = This Pokémon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity. |black 2=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. |white 2=This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Zekrom BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zekrom BW.png |Vback = Back Zekrom BW.png |Vbacks = Shiny Back Zekrom BW.png }} Gallery Trivia * Zekrom's name comes from the Japanese word "kuro" which means "black", referencing its color. * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010 along with Reshiram. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Zekrom has similar traits of those found in Zapdos. ** Both are a part of a Legendary Trio. ** Both are a part of a Fire-Electric-Ice trio. ** Both are the Electric type in their trio ** Both legendary pokemon's names start with "Z" * Zekrom is the first Pokémon to have a type combination of Dragon and Electric. It is so far the only Pokémon to have this type combination. * Both Zekrom and Reshiram's tails are round and large, with a small point at the end, like a jet engine. * Zekrom, besides Grass-form Rotom, is the only Pokémon to have a double resistance to Electric-type moves. * Zekrom, along with Reshiram and Kyurem, is part of the Tao Trio. Zekrom embodies mechanism. * The roar used for Zekrom is Megaguirus', a monster from the Godzilla franchise. In Movie 14, though, he had the roar of Baragon, another monster from the same franchise. Reshiram received Megaguirus' roar, as a result. * Although Zekrom's pupil is white at the beginning of In the Shadow of Zekrom it had a glowing light blue eye. * Zekrom also appears in a Dream World minigame; if the WIFI Zekrom from the Black version game is brought over to the Dream World, in the special home, Victini appears, and afterwards, at the intro of that minigame, Victini tries to break the barrier, but its attack is useless, and so the player has to ask his/her WIFI Zekrom for help by collecting power ups. The finishing move is Zekrom using a electrical attack to blow up the barrier. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Black Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Tao trio